Helussa, Goddess of Sorcery
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. (Note: this page is currently going through some updates.) ''' Helussa is the Mobian Goddess of magic, all forms of sorcery, witchcraft, dancing and music. She is believed to have descended upon Mobius during Greco-Roman times from the heavens, (later found out to be the planet Cavari.) Helussa goes by many names, the "Great Enchantress", the "Great Sorceress", and the "mistress of magic"she is also believed the girlfriend of Grief, God of War and Conflict. Main Information: '''Name: '''Helussa '''Species: '''Divine and omnipotent Mobian Vulpine '''Age: Immortal, (physically 20) Residence: '''In her own realm ''Occupation'':' Goddess of Magic, Science, and Sorcery '''Position: Goddess' Ethnicity: Fictitious Greek Known Family: Grief, God of War and Conflict (Husband/boyfriend), Grau the Trickster (Rebellious daughter) Appearance Helussa takes form of a petite, yet supernaturally tall female Mobian fox child. She wears clothing found in the Classical Era.She is normally seen at 8ft tall and has red eyes, as well as lavender colored hair. Personality Helussa is mysterious and rather shifty goddess. She is known to be very cruel towards mortals and manipulative as well, in fact she is believed to be manipulative towards her boyfriend Grief often to achieve her goals. Yet Helussa is also rather quiet and rarely shows her true intentions to others, as well as get mad. She prefers the "fight smarter than harder" way of doing things.She often favors those who are cunning, knowledgeable, and dare to seek out unwanted answers in the universe. One rather sinister moment was when she aided Grief and Cyrus to turn the echidna shaman known as Arnzarel into a demon prince. While Grief granted him strength beyond his mortal comprehension, and Cyrus granted him a beautifully tall stature, both in the end tricked the mortal into also turning him into their lapdog. Helussa on the other hand granted Arnzarel the ability to understand and comprehend all known Mobian magic. However, she also gave him no magic and even worse, made it where he must constantly thirst for magic otherwise he will feel weak and ill. Thus Helussa made Arnzarel endlessly walks the lands searching for any source of magic to quench his unquenchable thirst. History Helussa is believed to actually have extra-terrestrial origins. The first known recordings of her presence upon Mobius was during the Age of Man's Classical Era. During this period she took on a human form as the Greek goddess of Hecate.She was often associated with magic and witchcraft,(among other things as we. Powers Being the Goddess of sorcery and magic Helussa's mystic capabilities are almost beyond mortal comprehension. She is more than capable of twisting the very laws of nature and the fabric of reality to her will. She also is capable of all the standard deity powers of Jaredthefox92's Sonic fan series,'' Flawed Deities'', such as the ability to alter her own stature to become a towering and mighty giantess, omni-sight, immortality, and omni-hearing, shapeshifting as well. Weaknesses While completely godlike compared to standard mortals Helussa actually isn't all that powerful or durable physically, thus she must rely on more heavy hitting allies like her boyfriend. Helussa is essentially a goddess red mage and thus rely on her sorcery in terms of actual combat. Stats: (Note: Prepare for OP'ness) Relationship with Grief Helussa is the girlfriend of the Old God of War and Conflict, Grief. It is believed that since she is a goddess that she is able to negate the effects of Grief's brother, Cyrus in terms of trying to make his older brother un-dateable. However, it is believed that Helussa often likes to manipulate and flat-out use her boyfriend to suit her own goals. Grief maybe a unwitting pawn in Helussa's game, or perhaps she may actually harbor some actual compassion towards her boyfriend and merely takes advantage of his more useful qualities. Theme: Category:Females Category:Foxes Category:Magical Abilities Category:Spiritual Characters Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC